


Тысяча лет, девять хвостов

by Akulatrasax (die_Liebling)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_Liebling/pseuds/Akulatrasax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он не помнит своего имени, не помнит, было ли оно у него. Он помнит только одно имя — Итачи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тысяча лет, девять хвостов

— Какой ты худой, — слышит Саске, когда просыпается. Он забрел в эти горы впервые, и жители деревни в долине рассказывали ему, что людей тут нет.   
Он открывает глаза и видит перед собой девушку. Она смотрит на него золотыми глазами, с жалостью и некоторой хищной жадностью. Саске понимает, что, не будь он слишком худым на ее взгляд, он бы не проснулся.  
Она поворачивается и уходит. Саске замечает под ее длинными юбками пушистый рыжий хвост.  
— Идем со мной, — говорит она. — Я тебя накормлю.

— Это мои горы, — говорит она, когда после обеда Саске лежит рядом, положив голову на ее колени. Она расчесывает короткие жесткие волосы гребнем из черепахового панциря, это приятно и успокаивает.  
— Это мои горы, и сюда давно уже не заходят люди. Куда ты идешь, путник? Что ты ищешь?  
— Я ищу своего брата, — отвечает Саске. Он чувствует, как она останавливается, гребень больше не касается волос.   
— О, — говорит она, — бедное дитя.   
Саске засыпает на ее коленях.

На третий день Саске чувствует себя достаточно отдохнувшим, чтобы продолжать путь. Он собирается уйти, не попрощавшись, однако вспоминает кое-что, и простое любопытство заставляет его помедлить.  
— Ты же не Кьюби?   
В золотых глазах отражается удивление, затем — веселье.  
— Нет, — говорит она. — Кьюби — мой далекий предок. Кьюби — легенда. Кьюби больше нет.  
Саске кивает и поворачивается. Все, как он и ожидал.  
Но он до сих пор не нашел Итачи.

 

— Я тебя помню, — говорит она в следующий раз. Саске открывает глаза — он заснул рядом с ручьем. Он видит девушку и, когда та поворачивается, замечает пять лисьих хвостов.  
Он не знает, кто она и почему должна его помнить. Сам он помнит о каждом месте на Земле только одно — там нет Итачи.  
Саске ест предложенную еду, не чувствуя вкуса. В мире для него нет больше запахов, цветов и вкусов. Девушка-лиса сидит напротив и разглядывает его слишком пристально, слишком внимательно.  
— Изанаги спустился в царство мертвых за своей возлюбленной Изанами, — говорит она, и оба этих имени ножами вспарывают безликость настоящего, принося с собой воспоминания. А вместе с ними — звуки, запахи, образы.  
— Они были братом и сестрой, а также мужем и женой. Твоя Изанами давно умерла, так кого же ты ищешь?  
— Брата, — хрипит Саске. Внезапно еда становится слишком горячей, слишком острой, слишком соленой, он отодвигает тарелку.  
— Вернется ли Изанами из царства мертвых сама? — смеется девушка. Саске не видит ее и не слышит, он вообще ничего сейчас не видит и не слышит, кроме слепого на один глаз Итачи, который обнимает его в последний раз.   
У Саске болит в груди. Там, где перестало болеть давным-давно.  
Сколько времени требуется лисе, чтобы отрастить пять хвостов?

Ночью она приходит к нему.  
— Позволь мне, — шепчет она и гладит его по щеке. Саске равнодушно смотрит на ее тело. Оно красиво, совершенно по человеческим меркам, но совсем не желанно. На мгновение в голове снова ярко вспыхивает образ брата.  
Она закусывает губу, и перед Саске стоит Итачи, не тот мертвый, которого не стереть из памяти никакими средствами, а живой, с черными глазами и белой кожей.  
Саске зарывается пальцами в его волосы, они мягкие и гладкие. Саске касается губами его губ, его глаз, его пальцев. Он просит прощения за все — за то, что не удержал, за то, что так долго искал.  
Итачи улыбается совершенно по-лисьи, глаза сверкают золотым. Саске не видит этого, он ничего больше не видит, только исступленно целует ладони того, кого в данный момент принимает за брата.  
Всю ночь напролет они занимаются любовью.

 

Саске видит девушку с девятью хвостами. Она подходит к нему, вся полупрозрачная и белая, словно вот-вот растворится в воздухе.  
— Это больше не мои горы, — едва улыбается она, и в этой улыбке нет больше прежнего лисьего задора. — Время лис прошло, в нас больше не верят, и тем более не боятся.  
Саске протягивает руку, чтобы коснуться ее, пальцы проходят насквозь.  
— Кто ты? — спрашивает она.   
Саске пожимает плечами — можно подумать, он помнит. Что вообще стоит помнить, кроме того, что он должен найти кого-то важного?  
— Я человек, — говорит он. Она смеется.  
— Нет. Ты кто угодно, но не человек. Тысяча лет прошла прежде, чем у меня выросли девять хвостов. Люди не живут тысячу лет, а ты даже не изменился с нашей первой встречи.  
— Разве это важно? — Саске смотрит в небо. Там — громадная птица из металла. Она летит низко, так что можно разглядеть ее блестящие бока. Саске знает: внутри у этой птицы люди. Мир поменялся, в нем нет больше места шиноби, горе Мьобоку, девятихвостым лисам и всему тому, что было тут тысячу лет назад.  
— Изанаги все еще не нашел свою Изанами? — шепчет она. — Надо было съесть тебя еще тогда, — говорит она с видимым сожалением. А потом поворачивается и обнимает Саске, он чувствует призрачные губы на своих. Острые лисьи зубы прокусывают нижнюю губу, и девушка с наслаждением пьет его кровь.  
И отстраняется.  
— Прощай, — говорит она. 

 

В следующий раз Саске не находит больше никаких гор, лесов и озер. Вместо них — ровная огороженная площадка, с которой время от времени взлетают в небо металлические птицы.  
Саске знает, что люди называют их космолетами. Он знает, что в такой птице можно достичь звезд, других миров, и собственный мир внезапно кажется слишком маленьким. Сколько раз он обошел его в поисках Итачи, сколько осталось уголков, куда он не заглянул?  
— Назовите себя, — требует девушка у ворот. Саске смотрит на нее, не понимая, чего она хочет. Он не помнит своего имени, не помнит, было ли оно у него. Он помнит только одно имя — Итачи.  
У девушки лисья улыбка и ни одного хвоста. Она поправляет воротник Саске, тихо смеется и говорит:  
— Изанаги, твой брат спрашивал о тебе.  
Саске закрывает глаза, чувствуя, как на щеках становится тепло и мокро. Она вытирает его слезы.   
— Иди, совсем скоро ты догонишь свою Изанами.  
Саске кивает и уходит.


End file.
